


An Asterism like no other

by HebiBotan



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari Characters, F/F, F/M, Krogans, M/M, Multi, Other, Salarians, Turians, mass effect original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebiBotan/pseuds/HebiBotan
Summary: This work is depicting the story of Olivia Lopez, a Lieutenant who is desperate for adventure and perhaps... Hungry for something?Here you'll discover how she finds herself in perilous situations, and how she gets herself out of her trouble, while meeting all sorts of people she could perhaps, someday, call friends?





	1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for the mistakes! Feel free to help me get better, English is only my second language!)

 

When Olivia Lopez was 13, she enrolled in a special program for young engineers financed by the Alliance. She was a pretty bright girl for her age and her dad was proud of her. Her goal? Be in the top 5 and then work for the best Asari battleship she could possibly find. Ollie’s mother was in the Alliance. The mood she had when she came back to earth made the little girl reluctant in the idea of keeping the same workspace. All our little one wanted was her mother to gain her smile back, but that never happened. After a long day of studying and restless efforts, Olivia headed directly back home as she always did. Taking all the time she possibly could, the teenager stopped on her trail briefly. She closed her eyes to appreciate the warmth of the sun on her freckled cheeks. Wind softly blowing in the short, dark brown locks. When Olivia opened her eyes, she let out a relaxed sigh. The adolescent continued her steps while humming a random, happy song. The girl then started hopping her way home, playing “Do not step on a crack” like the joyful person she was. As the Dark brown haired teen arrived really close to her destination, she saw that her father stood on the front porch. He was accompanied by two other men and a woman, all dressed in formal Alliance attire. Olivia took one or two steps before her dad collapsed to the ground, in tears. She started to run to him, only to be stopped mid-way by a woman she had not noticed previously.

“- Leave. Me. ALONE !” Olivia cried, trying to push away the individual.  
"- Calm down!” The woman said, in a more than angry tone. The girl did not calm down at all, she even punched the Officer in the face while trying to escape.  
“- DAD!! HELP ME!” She continued to beg. Her throat feeling sore after screaming this loud sentence.

When she finally escaped the harsh grip, she ran as fast as she could to her fallen Father

.  
“- Dad, what’s happening?!” She inquired, while trying to circle the man with her short arms.  
“- I’m going to be arrested for treason.” He answered, bawling after speaking those few words.  
“- How?? How could you possibly do that?! You’re the best person I know!” The Teen clumsily said, tears dripping down her face like a river.  
“- Because your Mother disappeared. They’re accusing me.” He faintly spoke.

Olivia was out of words. That was not treason, that’s a murder accusation. Her eternal smile vanished, replaced with an angry pout. She held onto him tightly.

“- I’m not letting anybody take him!” She said, growling.  
“- You have to, Olivia, you can’t waste your time. You have so much to live for…” The Father replied, trying to grab her small and soft hands. He lovingly took them in his, bringing them to his lips with tears still dripping down his cheeks. As he kissed the back of her hands, the second woman from earlier yanked Olivia away from him, making her fall to the rocky grounds. As she started to cry even more, the man crawled to his daughter, then proceeded to shush her gently.

“- Be strong, my darling! Don’t let this bring you down… You know better…”

She nodded, letting out only a hiccup before shutting every other sound that wanted to come out.

 

_******* _

 

_DON’T LET THIS BRING YOU DOWN DON’T LET THIS BRING YOU DOWN DON’T LET THIS BRING YOU DOWN DON’T LET THIS BRING YOU DOWN DON’T LET THIS BRING YOU DOWN DON’T LET-----_

Olivia woke up suddenly and sat on her bed, while letting out a huge and long gasp. Fortunately, she was the only one in the ship’s core room, so nobody could’ve heard her.

“- _Wow. I dreamt of this again? Third time this week, I can’t believe it…_ ”

Our Lieutenant Engineer turned her head to the left and looked at her desk. There was a picture of herself and her Dad, on the day of her entrance in the engineer academy. Of course, her mother was not on it because she was out on a mission on that day. Ollie sighed.

“- Well another day on the Quantum. I should go and get something to eat.” She said to herself, out loud.

The now part Blonde part Brown haired woman sat on the edge of her bed, contemplating the floor for a minute, and got up. Olivia stretched her arms and a growl escaped her mouth. She lazily walked to the collective bathroom, her feet making an annoying, dragging sound.

“- Hey, you morning person you.” A semi-high pitched voice said, right behind her.

The voice sounded horribly familiar; But there were hundreds of aliens and humans on this ship, so she turned around so she could see who spoke to her. It was actually an Asari, and she was a really dark shade of purple.

“- Oh. Good morning Num’phihin. The freckled female softly spoke.  
\- You know you can call me Num’, Right? The other lady answered back, taking a small step forward.  
\- Then it’s Ollie for you.The Engineer said as she turned her heels to splash a bit of water to her face.  
\- How do you feel today, **_Ollie_**?” Num’ inquired, putting an emphasis on the nickname.  
\- I’d rather not talk about it, but thank you for asking. She paused. How are you, on the other hand?” Olivia told the other, while closing the sink to turn around once more.  
  
The Asari replied, while whispering and putting a hand next to her mouth, as if she was trying to hide what she was saying :

“- Meh. I’m in need of a hug and I want a shore leave like, now…” 

Olivia just sighed in agreement and opened her arms, inviting the other female for a hug. Num’ gladly accepted the invitation, even though she sensed a tiny bit of reluctance in the human.

“- You know we have a cargo to deliver before our shore leave? We’re a pretty slow ship, too.”

The purple Asari broke the hug but grasped gently Olivia’s right forearm.

“- Yeah, I do… But you’re here to fix this, right?” She said, moving the woman’s arm sideways in a balancing motion. Olivia sighed even deeper.  
“- There’s a lot of components I need to change before it happens. Some of them, I can do it without having it in the garage, but we need to replace the battery core and a small part of the engine. I need to remake most if not all of the electric lines on the ship.” Ollie Explained, calmly, this time. Num’ expressed a cute angry pout, then freed the other’s hand.  
“- Do your best. If I can help, just ring me up, you know where to find me.” Said the Asari, caressing gently the shaved left side of Olivia’s head.

That small gesture before she left made Ollie feel slightly better, and she thanked her. The Lieutenant then proceeded to walk to the Cafeteria, and as she did, every face turned to her. She simply waved shyly. A few of them said “Hi” to her, and that was enough to calm her. The woman was not really a fan of crowds. She would often run past them, but today, she woke up too late to escape it, so she had to deal with it.

“- Hello, Olivia.” Greeted John, the cook.  
“- Good morning.” She started. “Could I get the bacon and eggs today, please?” She asked, a smile on her face, but with a timid tone.  
“- Simple enough, so sure, I’ll do that right away.” He answered, smiling back to her. Ollie made sure to thank him, while scratching the back of her neck with one hand, and grabbing a tray with the other. John was humming the American anthem as he was tossing the bacon in the pan. He then stopped his tune midway.

“- So, um… That makes me think… Where you from exactly?” The cook inquired.  
“- I… I’m from Canada, but I also have some Spanish Roots.” She answered, shy as ever.  
“- Oh! Yo sé un poco espanol. I took a class, when I was sixteen!” The man joyfully spoke, breaking two eggs and emptying them in the pan, while keeping eye contact with the miss. “- That was good! I also speak French, but I lost a little of it.” Olivia said, tapping her finger softly on her tray.  
“- Wait—You speak THREE languages?!” John barked, visibly shocked and surprised.  
“- I’m trying to learn the Krogan language right now, but THAT’S hard. I can’t even say some of that stuff without choking on air or saliva.” The woman replied, with a little chuckle.

John started to laugh at Ollie’s last remark. He told her how impressive she was with all of this knowledge. She simply answered that it was nice for him to say such a nice thing to her, but not to make too much of it.  
  
“-There you go! Enjoy your meal, and if you get a bit of free time, I would love for you to teach me some French words, or refresh my Spanish.” He said, as he put the plate on the tray. “- It’s noted, John, *Merci!” She almost shouted while she was escaping with her food. (*= FRE : Thank you)

Olivia sat at an empty table, munching on her crispy bacon and delicious eggs. She took her hair and put it in a braid on her right side, as she always did. Her roots were starting to go back to the dark brown she used to sport proudly before.

“- Well, on next shore leave I’ll touch up. Maybe I should ask for a lighter blonde color.” She thought out loud, as she got up.

**_***_ **

After a long day of rewiring almost every inch of electrical cable and reporting to her Commander, Olivia almost threw herself on her bed.

“-AAaaAAAh!” She growled. The freckled woman was really tired of working on this “piece of crap”, as she called it. "It never works, the cables were disgusting, no wonder we had power shortages so frequently. At least I will be able to take warm showers more often.”

She buried her head in her pillow. This was far from what she wanted to do. Yes, she works on an Asari ship; But not a Battleship.

“- A fucking Military cargo ship.” She thought. The Lieutenant hated what she was doing. All those years of intense military training and Engineering school, ruined by this. She was, in her opinion, wasting precious years on this ship, this broken metal scrap. She fell asleep quickly. Probably way too quick…

**_***_ **

Ollie was woken up in the middle of the night by the fire alarm, and Num’ shaking her up.

“- Wake up!! There’s a fire in the dorms! We need your help, quick!”

In the blink of an eye, she ran to the dormitory with a fire Extinguisher. It was the kitchen staff’s room.

“- Is everyone out?!” Olivia Yelled.

She didn’t wait for an answer and broke open the door . Her guts were telling her someone was in danger, and they were right . The Woman saw John lying on the floor, unconscious and pale. She did not waste another second and dragged him out on her back, after struggling to put him there. As the adrenaline flowed in her veins, Olivia ran outside and left him to the care of a nurse that was near. She came back as fast as she could to put the fire down. Once she was done, she investigated what could’ve started it. After a quick look in what was left of the vents, she could tell what started it.

“- What’s the cause of it?” Asked Commander Seyyrsa T’veris, who appeared out of the blue.  
“- … Faulty wires in the vent system, Ma’am…” Olivia answered hesitantly.  
“- Your report indicated you were repairing those!” The Commander yelled.  
“- With all due respect, Ma’am, I provided you with a map of what I repaired today, and this dormitory was not a part of it…” The human replied, still hesitant.  
“- Why didn’t you do it first?”  
“- You told me not to, Commander.”  
“- What’s your proof?!” The Asari said, on a harsh accusing tone.  
“- I’ve got our messages.” Olivia spoke, this time a little more confident and straightening her back, in defiance.  
“- Well you should’ve checked first at least! Now do your damn job! As punishment, you can only have a third of your food ration!” T’veris exited in a storm of insult towards her Lieutenant.

_******* _

Ollie had to work all night, despite the protests of her co-workers. The Canadian was exhausted after finishing all the damn wires on the Ship. She had been awake for more than 24 hours, and she could hear her bed calling her. After submitting her Report to her commander, she remembered that the Cook was still in the infirmary.

“- Why not pay him a visit? After all… What’s a couple minutes more?” She said to herself. She was not that far from it anyways. Olivia walked with a slow pace. Every inch of her body hurt, but her feet were the worst. She was greeted by the Doctor as she entered.

“- Hello, how may I help you?” He questionned, his voice as sweet as sugar. He was a pretty good looking man.  
“- Good day, Doctor, I would like to see John, please!” The Lieutenant replied, calmly but joyfully, to hide her tiredness.  
“- This way, please.” The man said, as he showed her the way.

She thanked the Doctor after they arrived to a curtain. She pulled them opened, only to slide them back close behind her. John was lying on his back, eyes closed, breathing peacefully. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. Olivia sat next to the bed, on a less than comfortable of what seemed to be a chair, quietly doing so, because she did not want him to wake up. He looked like he was recuperating well. The Woman rested her arms on the side of the bed, then her head on her arms. His breathing was soothing and relaxing. Olivia’s eyes were so heavy, she could not resist the urge to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In another unnamed Spaceship, far away from the Quantum, there is a Krogan fight happening.

“- You’re not worthy of being the leader of the clan!” Yelled the first Krogan. He had a gray-ish color.  
“- It’s called the Clan Khurm, not Manak! Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that?!” Roared the second, approaching menacingly. “Do you want to fight me??” The Blue one continued.

Holot Manak pointed his firearm at the bigger male.

“- I’m Khurm Trordan, and I’m the chef and commander of this Ship, either you want it or not!” He shouted. He proceeded to charge towards the traitor with the gun.

When Trordan slammed himself onto the Grey being, there was a loud cracking sound that was heard inside every parcel of the Spaceship. Manak collapsed on the ground, his hands on his head, visibly hurt by the harsh head-butt he received.

“- Anyone else wants to defy me?!” The Krogan Commander growled.

Silence was all he heard.

“- Good.” He muttered to himself, almost in a happy tone. He then made his way to the bridge.

When Trordan arrived, he was welcomed by his pilot with an acknowledging growl.

“- Are we almost there yet?” The Chief asked, with his roughest voice.  
“- A day or two of traveling. Maybe less, the Salarian estimated they were slowing down, so we might even reach the destination sooner.” Said the Pilot, not even turning himself around to see his superior. “I haven’t seen him to confirm my ‘Theory’ yet, I have been focusing on the path he gave us.” He continued.  
“- I’ll be on my way.” Trordan muttered, once more.

He began to walk to the cells, where his Salarian prisoner was located. The massive chief was proud of his catch; Sidort Vaeran, a brilliant young mathematician and spy. He was great at measuring trajectory of meteors and ships, that was why he was praised and demanded. Sidort is a very small Salarian, if you measured his height to the average of his species. That’s what made him the ideal infiltrator.  
As Trordan approached him, he could almost smell the fear emanating from the other Alien.

“- W-What do you want this time?” The young one asked, while hiding behind his makeshift chalkboard.  
“- I want new estimations.  
\- Can’t you give me a couple minutes to do so?” Sidort inquired, unsure of the other male’s reaction.  
“- Five!” Trordan yelled.  
The green Salarian quickly erased the board before commencing complex calculations.  
“- Four.” The Krogan said, calmly this time. “Three.” He continued. “Two.”  
“- I’m done!” The other said, his tone pleading him to stop counting the minutes down.  
“- Tell your crew to prepare the invasion in five hours from now…!”  
Trordan laughed. “Thanks, Seadurte.”

“- It’s pronounced Sea-dor!” Dared the smaller Alien.

“Whatever.” the Krogan told to himself. At least he did not waste his time capturing him or keeping him there and use more energy to keep him warm. In fact, the ship was almost ripped off of its heater and A/C components. Since Krogans don’t need to be kept warm, it costs less fuel. Trordan knocked on the tempered glass, to scare his victim once more, before coming back on the ship’s bridge. When arriving, he immediately typed on a console to open ship wide communication channel.

“- This is Khurm Trordan! Message to all crew members. Prepare to invade the Quantum in 5 hours! We will be victorious, we will be rich!”  
Immensely loud roars were heard across the entire place, which sent chills down Sidort’s spine.

***

“- Hey… Sleepy head… Waaaake uuuup…” Sang a male’s voice.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them with her hands. Where were she again? Her vision was still blurry from sleepiness.

“- There you go, sleeping beauty. Had nice dreams?”

She then recognized the voice, it was John’s. She blinked a couple times until she could see his blonde curly locks again.

“- Hey John. Well, uh, I was too tired to dream I think, but I’m pretty sure I would’ve been having a nightmare.” She said slowly loosing the enthusiasm in her voice. “ So… How are you feeling?” The freckled being then inquired.  
“- Better than yesterday, and all of it, thanks to you.” He replied, reaching for her left cheek to rub it gently.

She slowly moved her hands to put his away, cheeks burning from the sweet gesture.

“- You would’ve done the very same, John, I’m happy I made it in time.” She said, shyly.  
“- Oh, I never noticed you were Heterochromic. I never had you this close. That’s beautiful!” John happily voiced, taking hold of her chin to shift her head from left to right. “-Brown…Blue!  
\- Yeah, umm… I like to say I get my left side from my Dad and the right from my Mother, haha.” The female nervously laughed. She gently pushed his hand from her face, once more. “- I appreciate the compliments but I feel slightly, ummm…”

John stopped her phrase midway, backing up rapidly.

“- Noted! Won’t do it again, sorry for that!”  
\- Thanks. I don’t mind on my hair, but not my face haha… I know it’s weird. I’m just not used to it.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, John slid a hand behind her neck to pull her head to him, so he could plant a kiss on the top of it.

“- Like this? He questionned.  
\- Yes. That’s okay. Thanks John.” She replied, more red than before.

She stood up while pushing on the bed to help herself up to give him a hug.

“- You won’t have to worry about fires anymore.I repaired the vent system.” Olivia spoke, breaking the hug. “I have to go back to work now, there are some calibrations that needs to be made.  
-Good luck, Olivia. Thanks for looking after me.”

The Woman left the infirmary with a lighter heart. Her punishment was not burdening her anymore. It was all worth it. As she walked out, she saw no trace of the handsome doctor.

“- He must’ve gone to catch a bite.” She thought.

When finally exiting, she heard loud chatters, which is unusual because this particular hallway is always kept silent, for the people recuperating from injuries. Only the dining room was this loud. Ollie approached the crowd, trying to get some answers.  
From what she could hear in those, sometimes indistinct, sentences was that a Krogan Battleship was heading really fast towards them. Olivia panicked slightly; The only firearms there were in the cargo they were transporting where either out of reach in delivery crates, or only for the military crew. Why is she out of any weapon, even thought she had extensive military training, you might ask? Commander T’Veris forbad her from having one.  
The Canadian jumped on the nearest and highest post, to ask the crew to calm down.

“- Let’s not panic.” She started. “Panicking only leads to more panic. Let’s all breathe in and out slowly." Olivia continued.

Everyone around her followed her words. The were almost all manual workers, here to move the cargos around, not to guard a ship.

“- Now, we’ll go ask the Commander what should we do, okay? I’m sure everything is going to be okay. I heard some of you being concerned of not seeing their family again. Don’t worry, you will see them! Stay calm.”

The woman stepped of her “podium” and stormed off to the Commander’s office, saluting her in the process.

“- Lieutenant Lopez, ma’am. Demanding permission to carry a firearm, ma’am! she said loudly.  
\- No, you’re not going to have one. T’Veris answered.  
\- Commander, the civils are worried of the Krogan ship!  
\- We know, Lieutenant Lopez, our team is ready to fight them.  
\- Ma’am where should we hide the crew, to limit casualties?” Olivia questionned, worrying about the other’s answer.

The Asari stood, but only to grab something that was far on her desk, and answered rudely like so :

“- We will hide nothing, Lieutenant. Now get out of here immediately.  
\- Yes ma’am. Thanks for your time, ma’am.”  
When the doors closed behind her, Ollie roared furiously, as she ran back to the crowd. She knew exactly where to make them go. She climbed back to her earlier spot.  
“- I came back from the Commander’s office. I suggested for you to hide in the dining room. It is far from the docking bay and the cargo. The Commander approved of it. So please, to all of you, tell other civilians that you have to go there. You are unarmed, do not play heroes.”

When she stopped her speech, everyone began to sprint in every direction to warn other people and to take refuge. The two last things Olivia had to do was to get John to safety and to steal a gun.


	3. Chapter 3

“- So? How far are we? The blue Krogan asked.  
\- Almost 20 minutes away, Commander. The Pilot answered, annoyed by his superior’s questions.  
\- Good. We’ll take no prisoners, we don’t have time for that. Only take the most cargos then we use light speed to get the hell out of their vision.” Trordan said.

_******* _

Olivia entered the medical bay, still no sign of the doctor.  
“- John!” She yelled, no sign of him either. A door opened.  
“- Oh, it’s you. What’s happening, dear? The man calmly spoke.  
\- Can you walk fast yet? She inquired.  
\- Yes, I’m staying here to monitor my lungs. What’s happening?”

Ollie grabbed his hand and pulled his arm.

“- We have to go! I’ll explain it to you while on the way! She said still pulling on him until he started running with her. We’re going to be attacked by a Krogan ship. You’ll be safe in the dining room. She explained.  
\- Because it’s farther from the cargo? John said, out of breath.  
\- Bingo! Now don’t talk and focus on breathing. I am not supposed to hid you there. The Commander told me not to. I’ve fought Krogans before, they are tough sons of bitches. A couple of trainee Asari commandos won’t help much, but she forbade me to join them with a gun.” The freckled Human continued to explain.  
"- Get in my quarters. I hid a shotgun and a pistol with a couple of thermoclips under my bed. Take care of them. He said, still struggling to catch his breath.  
\- I’ll ask how you’ve got them in later. Let’s get you to safety first.”

When they both finally arrived to their safe place, John took Olivia’s shoulders.

“- I know you don’t like it, but…" He leaned to kiss her forehead.  
\- "Come back in one piece. Else I’ll find a way to revive you and I’ll kill you myself." He jokingly said.  
"- Sir, yes, Sir!” The woman answered, red as a peony. Olivia did as he said. She went into his quarters and equipped herself with the said weapons.

“- I’m coming, and you guys better watch me out!” She said to herself.

_******* _

Back on the Krogan ship, Trordan is starting to get impatient. He walks in circles, annoying some of his shipmates.

“- This ship is too slow!" He groans, still walking in round.  
"- With 500 more credits, you could’ve bought the faster one on the market." Said another, youthful voice.  
"- We didn’t have 500 credits at the time and this one can engage light speed faster and longer than the others, Korkhan.” Trordan answered, visibly annoyed by his remark.  
“- Then stop complaining” The younger male said.

He tapped the oldest in the back harshly, knowing it kind of comforted his superior.

“- Soon, we’ll be so damn rich you won’t have to chose which one. You’ll have a whole army of Krogans to rule over when my time comes.  
\- It’s not like you’re going to die tomorrow, you know?  
\- You can never be too careful about that.” Trordan replied.

The Krogan Commander didn’t take too much of a habit to smile, but when it was for him, he would from time to time. When he looked into Korkhan’s eyes, he remembered the day he saw him for the first time.

_***** 516 years before ***** _

Trordan was wandering on Tuchanka, salvaging parts of fallen spaceships. He didn’t make so much profit, but it was enough to buy some food and occasionally some Ryncol. The massive male would drink as much as he could afford to forget his late mate, that had died before laying their eggs. Usually, male Krogans would just forget about it and go on, while trying to eventually mate once more, but him? He couldn’t. She was all he hoped for. A female who was strong and very stubborn at times just like he was. Never ever would he have thought he would’ve had fell head over heels for her, it was pretty uncommon for Females to stay with one Male. He shook his head rapidly, to chase her from his train of thoughts. Suddenly, he heard some growling coming left from him. He recognized the sounds to be some Varrens wandering. Curious, he went into their direction, only to be surprised by only one who was trying to munch on something.

Without any hesitation, he shot down the beast, to discover a bleeding, and now crying baby Krogan. It looked like it had just hatched, too, near other destroyed eggs. He took the small being in his arms, trying to clumsily comfort it, but to no success. It was screeching and wiggling, which made the wound treating a hard task, but Trordan could secure a bandage over the wound.

“- Hey there little one… you’re okay now.” He softly spoke, cradling it gently.

It finally opened its eyes. They were the exact same, icy blue color as him. That left the Adult in shock. How could a random, baby Krogan have the same eyes as him? That was impossible. Trordan began to make his way to his Mate’s camp, to see the chief of the females and demand questions on how a baby could’ve been left there, out in the open, with other abandoned eggs. Once the blue Krogan arrived, he didn’t even take the time to catch his breath, and demanded to speak to the highest ranked Female. When she arrived, she didn’t even have the time to greet him that the Male went on a rage mode.

“- I found this one, alone and almost being eaten by a Varren! Why was it so far away from you?!” He yelled.  
"- But… How?..” Said the Chief, visibly surprised of the situation. Then she turned her heels, arms crossed and clearly pensive. “- Did you find those eggs near a wrecked ship?” She inquired.  
“- I did! And how… How did you know there were other eggs with it?”

A moment of silence imposed itself between the two of them. Trordan’s jaw almost dropped. She knew something that he did not.

“- Those were not viable eggs. They didn’t hatch after the normal period of time. We even waited a month more after the date just to be sure, we were so hopeful. They're the eggs of Valentia, the one you mated with.”

He became livid. He roared as loud as he could, he wanted to destroy everything in his way. But when the small one began to cry after his yelling, he stopped right away and looked down to it.

“- So. This is… My child? But how?! You told me she had died before laying the eggs!  
\- We told you so you would be less heart broken if the eggs didn’t hatch.” She said, turning back to him.  
“- What would you have done if they hatched in time? You would’ve lied to me once more??” She nodded, as if it was normal to do so.  
“- Now give us the baby. It needs to be fed and taken care of. You can’t possibly do that. It’ll die in no time.  
\- I’ll prove to you that I’m more than capable! Try and come to get it from my arms!” Trordan replied as he escaped from their camp with the child.


End file.
